He's Leaving
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Was this it? After years of working together the man she loved was leaving and she felt terrible. (I suck at writing these, just hope you'll give it a chance and read it, hopefully it will be worth a review or two too) Based on the days leading up to Mia and Andrews Wedding.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about my other unfinished stories. I just haven't been in the mood to write/work on them. I will get around to updating them soon, I just wanted to get this story wrote and out of my mind first. And I must say that this is the first time I have wrote a story from start to finish before posting it._

 _Anyways, thanks so much for stopping by. I hope that you enjoy it and it's worth a review or two ;)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

No sleep. She'd had no sleep and she felt absolutely shattered.

Pulling herself from her bed, she slipped on her robe and slowly made her way into her bathroom. Turning on the shower with a yawn she turned to stand at her sink, where she caught sight of herself in the mirror in front of her. This last few weeks were taking its toll on her, and if she were honest she looked forward to the day when it was finally over. For most of her life she ruled as Queen, for most of her life she was married to a man that didn't love her and for most of her life she had loved someone who had just last night walked away from her as she tried to explain why she could not accept his proposal yet.

She kept seeing the hurt in his eyes as he looked at her, the scene replaying over and over in her mind. They had been through so much together, he was there for her when Rupert was to busy, was there for her when she lost her son and many other important events in her life. He was her best friend, her confident and someone she had loved ever since she first set eyes on him all those years ago. And when he had asked her to marry him several weeks ago she had wanted to say yes, but she couldn't, not yet.

Mia was her main focus, she had worked hard on making her the woman she had become. She had trained her, taught her all she knew and tried her best to prepare her for the upcoming coronation. She had spent many days worrying about her young granddaughter and wondered if she would be ready in time, and as she expressed her concerns Joseph was there for her, listening and telling her what she had wanted to hear, that Mia was ready and that she would make a fine Queen, just like her grandmother.

Though it was words she had wanted to hear, she knew it was the truth. Mia was ready to become Queen.

Shaking her head, she turned and slipped off her robe. Letting it fall to the floor as she stepped forward, and into her shower. The day had already been planned, and yet again it was to be a busy day. Letting out a sigh she stood under the running water, letting it fall down over her face as she thought about all she needed to do.

And even though she longed for the day she could relax and not have to worry about making sure all the paperwork was done, or about what the men in parliament were going to announce at the next meeting, or worry if she was making the right decision or not, she had made a vow several years ago that no matter what she would stick around after the coronation to help her granddaughter and guide her in the right direction.

Stepping out the shower a short time later, she dabbed herself dry and wrapped a towel around her hair. Slipping her robe back on, she stepped in front of the sink and began to brush her teeth. Once she was done she dabbed her face dry and made her way into her closet, where she began to get ready for her day. She had picked out her outfit through the night, when she couldn't sleep but now she stood looking at it, she changed her mind. Going with a pair of cream trousers, blouse and a cream cardigan instead.

Grabbing a cream silk scarf once she was ready she slipped it around her neck and made her way downstairs. Normally she would have breakfast before going down, but after the events from last night she didn't feel hungry, she had wanted to see Joseph first, to make sure he was okay, to make sure they were okay. But as she reached the bottom of the steps she had caught him coming from her office.

Stepping from the last step, she watched as he closed her door before turning to her. "Joseph," she said softly and clasped her hands together as she once again watched him as he straightened up before looking towards her.

"Your Majesty," he bowed his head and began walking past her.

Turning her head she watched as he walked away, before turning her head back to look down at her clasped hands. Her heart broke, she had clearly hurt his feelings and she felt terrible. Pulling herself together a moment later, she took a deep breath and looked up towards her office. Slowly she made her way through her door and over to her desk. And there it was. The reason he was leaving her office. She didn't have to open it, she didn't have to read it she knew what it was and she hated that it had come to this.

Taking hold of it in both of her hands her heart shattered even more. "For the attention off Her Royal Highness, Queen Clarisse Renaldi." Looking up, she felt lost as a few tears escaped her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi everyone, just wanted to say a quick thank you to you all for reading, leaving reviews, for adding it to your favourites and for following it. I really do appreciate the support :) thank you._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

That evening, after an eventful day of helping and comforting her granddaughter after Nicholas Devereaux and his scheming uncle set her up, Clarisse returned to her suite. She had left her granddaughter with Andrew, the man she was due to marry tomorrow to talk and hopefully sort everything out. As she sat down, she tipped her head back against the back of the sofa and prayed they would be okay and that the wedding tomorrow would still go ahead. But as she closed her eyes her thoughts turned to Joseph.

With everything that had happened that day she had forgot about the letter he had left on her desk, and even though she didn't want to, she knew she would have to accept it sooner or later. But suddenly as she sat wondering how much longer he would be around for she thought was this it? Was he going to leave and she would never see him again? Shaking her head she stood to her feet and made her way out of her suite.

Reaching his door moments later, clenching her fist she raised her hand to knock, but hesitated. Lowering her hand as her gaze fell down, she wondered what she would say? She wondered if she should return to her suite and simply leave it, and let him leave if he wanted too. But as she closed her eyes it all became clear. It flashed before her and she knew exactly what she had to do.

Meanwhile, behind the door a tired man removed his shirt and tossed it over the back of the sofa before sitting down. Taking a sip of his whiskey he let out a sigh and slumped back while closing his eyes. It had been a busy day for him, much more busier than normal, what with the wedding tomorrow and all, and he was thankful now that he could finally relax. With everything going on, and with handing in his letter of resignation this morning he couldn't face the Queen so he handed the night duty over to Shades. He hadn't seen her all day, though he hated that fact in someways he was relieved too.

He knew that his leaving would break her, but it was time for him to move on.

Going to take another sip of his whiskey, a knock came to the door. Leaning forward he placed his glass down on the coffee table and stood to his feet. He could tell from the knock who it would be, so it was no surprise when he opened the door to see Clarisse stood in front of him. And as he watched her glance down at his bare chest, his heart skipped a beat. He hadn't seen her all day, he had been avoiding her and he regretted it terribly. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and make love to her not give her the cold shoulder.

"May I come in?" She asked and watched as he stepped back, letting her pass. "Thank you." She said and made her way through the door. Turning back to him, she watched as he closed the door and turned to her.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"That would be nice." She nodded and watched as he made his way over to his drinks cabinet.

"Did you get my letter?" He asked a moment later as he stood in front of her, handing her her drink.

"I did," she nodded while taking her drink "though admittedly I haven't opened it yet, I have been busy helping Mia."

"Yes, I heard about that," he nodded and took a seat on the arm of the sofa while grabbing his drink from the coffee table "is it all sorted now?"

"It is, well I think it is. I left Mia and Andrew to talk." She answered and watched as he took a sip of his drink.

"I see." He nodded and looked up at her as she looked down at the glass she held in both of her hands.

Looking up, Clarisse studied him for a moment before finally speaking. "Can we talk?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"Sure." He said and watched as she placed her glass down on the coffee table before moving to stand in front of him.

"I had loved you before, but when we first made love after the independence ball 5 years ago I fell deeper in love with you, which I didn't think was possible and I knew from that moment I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You were gentle, kind, loving and so tender and I had told you that night how long I had loved you, and how different you were to Rupert. I knew one day that I would become your wife, when the time was right. And those feelings have never changed, if anything they have grown. I would love to be your wife, Joseph, but when the time is right."

Leaning to the side, Joseph placed his glass down on his coffee table before sitting back up straight as Clarisse watched. "I understand, I really do," he said softly and placed his hands on her sides, gently pulling her closer to him.

"Do you really?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I do," he nodded and looked into her eyes as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Good, because at the moment I still feel that I'm under Rupert's control and when Mia becomes Queen, when I am let free I can enjoy my days with you, doing the things we love. Watching the sunrise, or the sunset together, before returning to our suite where we would spend our nights making love. I do love you, Joseph, and I always will."

"I love you too, and I can't wait." he whispered while studying her face and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body to his as he lent in closer. Placing his lips to hers, he watched as she slowly closed her eyes.

But as things begun to get heated between them a knock came to the door, causing them to spring apart. Both of them glanced at the door, before looking back at each other. "Quick, in the bedroom." Joseph whispered and watched as she hurried over and through the door. Wiping his lips, he checked to make sure it was clear and turned to his suite door. Opening it to find Shades stood there, he couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"I wondered if you had a minute?" He asked his boss.

Looking at him, he shook his head. "Not really." He said and stepped back, letting him past "so make it quick."

"Of course, boss." Shades said and stepped into the room. "It's just about your leaving, when we talked earlier you never informed me of the day."

"Oh of course I didn't, it will be the end of he month." Joseph answered as the bedroom door creaked a little, causing them both to look over towards it. His heart thudded in his chest as he looked back at his employee.

Looking back at his boss, he shook it off and continued. "Thank you, I will make a note and make it official." He said and turned to make his way back over to the door. "Have you thought about what you are going to do once you retire?" He asked and turned back to him.

"Yes actually I have, I'm going to take a tour of the world. Of course I have already seen it, but this time it will be more relaxed and I can enjoy it a lot more." He said with a slight nod. "Then I will visit my birth town for a while, catch up with family."

"Sounds lovely, well just in case I don't get a chance to say it later. Good luck and enjoy your retirement."

"Thank you, Shades." Joseph said as he watched him walk out.

"No problem, am I still on night duty tonight?" He asked, turning back to him.

"Yes." Joseph simply answered.

"OK, night boss. See you nice and early tomorrow." Shades said and walked off.

Shutting the door, Joseph turned back and looked towards his bedroom door as Clarisse slowly appeared. "You're leaving?" She asked as Joseph walked over to her.

"Well nothing's set in stone yet," He said, coming to stand in front of her. "Now, where were we?" He smiled.

"You sounded pretty confident about it, like plans were set and you were ready to go." She asked and studied his face as his smile disappeared.

"They are not, it's just something that I would love to do." He said, studying her face "Maybe it's something that we could do together?" He said softly and went to place his hands on her sides, but stopped as Clarisse pulled back and looked away. "Clarisse?"

"I can't," Shaking her head she looked back up at him. "I can't just leave, but if that's something you want to do then by all means, don't let me stop you!" She said and looked down at her hands as she held them together in front of her. Slowly, a moment later she looked back up at him "I should go."

"Clarisse?" Joseph exclaimed as he watched her walk out of his suite. "Damn it!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I just want to thank all of you once again, all the reads, follows, faves and wonderful reviews are very much appreciated and I can't thank you enough :)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

Grabbing his shirt he quickly slipped it back on and hurried to do up the buttons before rushing out of his suite. When he reached her door he was going to knock, but decided against it and just walked in. Stopping just inside the door he looked over at her stood by the window as she slowly turned to face him while running her hands down from her face onto her neck.

Slamming the door closed, he began to speak. "Do you think I want to leave here, do you think I want to leave you?"

"It sounded like it, it sounded like you had everything all planned out." She began sadly while lowering her arms. "Like you couldn't wait to leave here and start your travels, without me, the woman who has loved you for years. The woman who gave herself to you because she saw a future with you." Shaking her head, she turned away to look out the window as a couple tears escaped her eyes. "But if I had known you was going to do this, to leave, I would never have allowed you to take me to bed that night." She said quietly and closed her eyes.

"Clarisse?" Joseph said softly a moment later and watched as she turned her head.

Looking back out the window, she let out a sad sigh before speaking. "You don't have to wait to see the world you can leave tomorrow, after the wedding. I don't want to keep you here longer than needed."

Watching her as she stood with her back to him, his heart ripped into a millions pieces. He could tell from her voice that she was crying, and he hated that it was over him. He never wanted to hurt her, he never wanted to make her cry. Walking over, he stood behind her a moment, letting his gaze fall down over her back before reaching his arms out, placing his hands on her arms and turning her around to face him where he looked into her eyes. "Yes, going away to travel the world crossed my mind, because it's something I have always wanted to do. I know I got to travel a lot while working for you, but it just wasn't the same. I want to go and enjoy it, I want to be able to go and relax on the beach, with you right beside me." He said and watched as she shook her head while looking down. "Come with me, Clarisse, please?"

"I can't," she began and shook her head as she looked back up into his eyes. "I made a vow to remain here to help Mia if she needed it, so I can't just leave. She needs me, Joseph."

"And what about your needs? You just told me a short time ago that you still feel under Rupert's control, tomorrow Mia will marry Andrew and then next week she will become Queen. You'll be set free, to do what you want... We can be together watching the sunrise, or sunset, we can spend our nights making love." He said softly while putting his hand up to cup her cheek and watched as she closed her eyes, turning her face into the palm of his hand. "Please Clarisse, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you." He whispered, gently rubbing his thumb over her lips as she opened her eyes.

"I know that next week I will be set free, but she needs me Joseph." She said while looking down and taking hold of his hands in hers. "When I became Queen, I had help, I had support right from the very first moment. I want so much to be with you, away from here, but I can't do that to her, not yet." She said quietly and looked back up into his eyes.

"If not now, when? Because I can wait for you." He asked, searching her eyes a moment before she looked back down at their hands.

"That's just it, I don't know when and I can't do that to you, you have waited long enough already." She whispered tearfully as Joseph went to cup her cheek once again, but stopped when a knock came to the door, causing both of them to look over at it.

"Don't, leave it, we need to talk about this Clarisse." Joseph whispered as Clarisse looked at him.

"I have to, Joseph." She whispered.

"Please?"

"You know what will happen if I don't answer it, security would be thrown into chaos thinking something had happened to me." She whispered back and wiped her cheeks as whoever was at her door, knocked again. Taking a deep breath she looked back towards the door "Come." She called out and watched as her grandmother appeared.

Walking in, Mia stopped when she saw how Joseph was stood and the look on her grandmothers face. "What's going on? Grandma, are you okay?"

Nodding, Clarisse gave her a small smile. "Yes, everything is fine. Joseph was just leaving." She said and looked across at Joseph to find him staring at her.

"But," shaking his head "never mind, and yes I was just leaving." Making his way over to the door where he stopped and turned back to them as they stood side by side, looking over at him. "I bid you a goodnight, Your Majesty, Your Highness." He said and walked out.

"Are you sure everything is alright, grandma?" Mia asked while turning to her grandmother and watched as she took a deep breath before nodding and slowly turned her head to look at her. "You've been crying." She exclaimed and stepped forward, giving her a hug.

"I have, but I'm alright now." Clarisse answered as her granddaughter stepped back, and took her hands in hers. "We had a disagreement over something so silly, that's all." Clarisse said, trying to reassure her granddaughter.

"Was it about his retiring?" She asked and watched as her grandmother nodded.

"It came as a shock," she nodded and moved to sit down on the couch as Mia watched "I had hoped he wouldn't retire yet, but it can't be helped I suppose." She said sadly.

"I know, me too," Mia nodded while looking at her grandmother, watching her closely "do you know what he plans on doing, once he retires?" She asked as Clarisse looked back at her.

"He is going to see the world and visit his family, from there I don't know." She answered with a slight shrug and looked down at her lap. "After him being by my side all these years, I will miss him that's for sure."

"I see," Mia said softly as her grandmother looked back up at her "everything will be alright though, you'll see." Mia said, offering her grandmother a smile as she sat down beside her. "And I'm sure he will come and visit here too, see how we are doing and make sure Shades and his team are doing a good job at keeping us safe."

"I'm sure he will," Clarisse nodded as her mind began to trail off into a world of its own. Suddenly, she looked back at her granddaughter "Wait, how did you find out about him retiring?" Clarisse asked.

"The maids, they know everything." Mia said simply and looked at her grandmother nodding beside her.

"That is true, they do." She said and looked back at her sat beside her. "Anyway, tell me, how did it go with Andrew?" Clarisse asked.

"It went ok, he's still going to marry me tomorrow." Mia said quietly, feeling foolish.

"Well that's good, he's a good guy." Clarisse nodded and put her arm around her granddaughters shoulders. "Everything will be alright, you know? Joseph may be leaving, but I'm not going anywhere. So you'll still have my support." She said and leant closer, kissing the side of her granddaughters head as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Thank you grandma, that means so much." Mia said softly.

"Anytime, darling." Clarisse whispered while wrapping her other arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Now," Clarisse began as Mia sat back up and watched as she put her hands down on her lap and stood to her feet "how about I call down for some champagne to be sent up, celebrate your last night as a single woman?" She smiled and moved to stand by the phone as Mia slipped of her slippers and curled up on the sofa while resting her arms on the back of it. "It's what I, and several of my girlfriends done the night before my wedding to your grandfather."

Smiling, Mia nodded "Alright grandma, why not." She said and watched as her grandmother smiled back at her while picking up her phone. Turning back around she looked over at a photo on the mantel of her grandmother with her grandfather on their last anniversary together before he died. Over time she learned that their smiles were fake and that she only kept the photo out because of Pierre and for show. Averting her gaze a moment later, to a photo of her grandmother and Joseph that sat across the room on the table by the bedroom door. It was mixed with several other photos but she could still see their smiling faces, they were more real, more relaxed, more genuine and looking back at her grandmother she wondered if she should be honest and tell her she knows about their 'secret' relationship. And upon seeing her grandmother smiling across at her, Mia smiled back in return, coming from her daydream.

"There, all done." She smiled and sat down beside her granddaughter "it will be here in a few moments."

"Perfect," Mia smiled and watched as her grandmother slipped of her shoes and tucked her feet up under her as she sat back in the sofa. Shaking her head ever so slightly she decided to leave it and not say a word, after all, it was her last night as a single woman. She wanted to enjoy her time with her grandmother, realising she had plenty of time to ask her about it after tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: thanks once again for all the support, I really do appreciate the faves, follows and wonderful reviews :) thank you!_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

The Following Day.

They gathered in the foyer, arriving home just a few moments before, the buzz still pretty high from the events at the church. When they had arrived for Mias wedding they had no idea what lay ahead or that Clarisse and Joseph would be the ones leaving a married couple. And now as they all stood talking in the Palace foyer about it, Clarisse moved around to her granddaughter and took hold of her hand. Leaving Joseph to talk to Pierre, Charlotte and several members of parliament she led her granddaughter into her office, and closing the door behind them she turned and smiled at her granddaughter.

"What's the matter, grandma?" Mia asked and watched her grandmother with a smile.

"I'm so very proud of you, darling." Clarisse smiled while raising her arms and walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her as she closed her eyes. "And so is your father." She whispered in her ear and pulled back to look her granddaughter in the eyes.

"Thank you, grandma." Mia smiled and took hold of her hands. "I still can't believe I changed Genovian history today, but I'm super happy I did." She beamed.

"Me too," Clarisse smiled, watching her. "Actually, darling, there was another reason why I pulled you in here, I needed to talk to you about something."

"You're going to ask me how I knew, aren't you?" Mia asked with a smile and watched as her grandmother nodded. "Apart from the secret smiles, the watching each other when you think no ones looking, the closeness, and how you were yesterday?" She asked and once again watched as her grandmother nodded. "It was the maids that gave it away, shortly after I arrived on my first visit I had heard them talking about your night together back in San Francisco, and how one of them had caught him sneaking from your suite early the following morning."

"Oh my," Clarisse gasped and put one of her hands up onto her cheek as she looked away in shock. "They really do know everything, don't they?" She asked while looking back at her granddaughter as she nodded with a slight giggle.

"Yes they do," she smiled.

"But why didn't you say anything before?" Clarisse asked.

"Are you kidding? We had only just found each other, it was my first visit here, I had no idea if it was true or not, but over time the way you both acted around each other gave it away. I thought it was cute, romantic and I was happy for you. I also figured because they had said Joseph 'sneaked' out of your room that you both wanted it to remain private, a secret, I didn't want to intrude and upset you." Mia smiled and winked at her grandmother "besides, everyone is allowed a bit of fun in their life without the whole world knowing."

Clarisse really couldn't help but laugh at her grandmothers words, "well yes, I.. Um.. Well I.." She tried to speak, but suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Please grandma, I wouldn't worry." Mia smiled and hugged her grandmother "I'm glad they did talk, and I'm glad that you two got together, honestly though I'm shocked it didn't happen long long ago.. You are both that suited, you should have been married a long time ago."

"I couldn't," Clarisse began, a more serious side to her while putting her hand up to cup her granddaughters cheek. "Like I told you earlier, I had a duty."

"I know," Mia nodded and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around her grandmothers shoulders "but you can enjoy life now, with your brand new husband."

"I can, however I will be sticking around just in case you need help with anything." Clarisse said while stepping back and took her granddaughters hands in hers.

"Really? Did you not see what I done today?" Mia giggled, before becoming serious "grandma, I will be fine, you don't need to hang around in case I need you. You need, no actually, you MUST put yourself first now and stop worrying about me. I will be fine, besides if I do need your help you will be at the end of the phone." She smiled and kissed her cheek "As your Princess and soon to be Queen I order you to go take a vacation, go and have a honeymoon with your new husband." Mia smiled as Clarisse looked down a moment before looking back up at her, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"That does sound nice," Clarisse nodded, with a smile Joseph would call cheeky.

"Of course it does," Mia smiled and looked towards the door as it opened and Joseph appeared.

"Here you are," Joseph smiled, entering the office with a bottle of champagne in one hand, two glasses in the other.

"And with that, I will leave you two love birds alone." She smiled and hugged her grandmother "congratulations again, grandma." Kissing her cheek she stepped back and walked over to Joseph as he placed the bottle and two glasses on the sideboard. "And to you, Joe. Congratulations." She smiled, hugging him a moment before whispering in his ear "look after her, please?"

He nodded, watching her as she stepped back "of course, always."

"Good," she smiled and watched as her grandmother stood beside him and watched as he wrapped his arm around her back "right, I'm going to get changed, see you in a bit."

"Yes, alright, but take your time though?" Joseph winked over at her while turning to face Clarisse, as she turned to face him.

"I will try," Mia smiled and watched as they wrapped their arms around each other, his arms around her waist, under her jacket and holding her close, and hers around his shoulders, one of her hands on the back of his head. She watched them a moment as they whispered sweet words to one another before smiling and sharing a kiss, she thought it was cute, how much they were in love with one another and how comfortable they were together. Smiling, she made her way out and closed the door behind her. Leaving them to it, and leaving a guard on the door so no one would disturb them she made her way upstairs to get changed.

Smiling, Joseph stepped back and grabbed the bottle of champagne. "Would you like a glass?" He asked, looking at her standing beside him.

"Please," she nodded with a smile and watched as he popped the cork. Stepping closer to his side, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin against the back of his shoulder as he began to pour them a glass of champagne each. "Thank you." She whispered as he placed the bottle down and picked up both of the glasses as she stepped back.

"You're welcome," he smiled and handed her a glass as she stepped forward and kissed him. Watching her step back and turn, he couldn't help but smile as she made her way around to the couch. "What were you two talking about?" He asked, following her.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell her how proud of her I was." She said and turned to him before sitting down on the edge of the couch, her legs turned into Joseph while tucking one foot behind her ankle. "Did you know that she knew about us?"

Sitting down beside her, he shook his head. "Since when?" He asked while watching her sip her champagne before lowering her hand and resting her glass on her thigh.

"Since her very first visit here, she had heard the maids talking about us spending the night together after the ball and how one of them had caught you sneaking from my suite early the following morning." She answered and looked at him as he placed his hand on her back while sitting back in the sofa.

"I see." He nodded, unable to take his eyes from her. "And how do you feel about that? Her knowing all this time?"

Looking down at the glass she held in her hand and rested on her thigh, she thought about it. "Relieved I suppose," she said softly and looked up at her husband as he smiled. "I guess it made it easier."

"Yes, I suppose it did." He smiled and took a sip of his champagne before looking back at her and resting his glass back on the arm of her couch. "I wonder why she never said anything before."

"I asked her that, she figured because the maids had said that you sneaked from my suite that we wanted to keep it a secret, and she didn't want to ask me in case it wasn't true, she didn't want to upset me."

"I can see her point," he said, watching as she nodded.

"Me too," she nodded and took another sip of her champagne.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked a moment later and watched as she looked back at him, nodding as she did.

"Of course, you can ask me anything you want too." She smiled and placed her hand down on his thigh.

"Thank you," he smiled and placed his hand down on hers, giving it a little squeeze before bringing her hand up to his lips. Kissing the palm of her hand as she smiled and bit her bottom lip, his heart fit to burst. "Today, at the church?" He began as she nodded, smiling at him. "What made you change your mind?" He asked and watched as she averted her gaze to across the room, smiling as she did.

 _"Just because I didn't get my fairy-tale ending, doesn't mean you shouldn't."_

"Something Mia had said," she began to answer while looking back at him, the smile remaining on her lips as he sat forward "and at that point I realised I didn't want to lose you. I didn't sleep a wink last night as the thought of if I would ever see you again wouldn't leave my mind."

Leaning closer, he kissed her. Slowly, while placing his hand delicately on the back of her head. And sitting back a moment later, he smiled at her. "Oh you should know that I could never stay away from you for long, if I had made it on that plane in the first place it would have probably killed me. You see, the thought of actually leaving you, and the thought of you not wanting me here was killing me." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice "and then when you stood before me in that church and asked for my hand in marriage I felt relieved."

"When you said yes, I felt relieved too. I was afraid I was making a fool of myself, I was afraid you would say no after everything I had put you through over the last few days I thought I had ruined it between us. I really thought that was it." She said softly, but sadly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You really thought I would say no?" He asked and watched as she nodded "I could never say no to you," he smiled and lent in, kissing her a couple times before sitting back "I love you too much." He smiled.

"That's good, because I love you too." She smiled and placed her glass down on the coffee table in front of them before turning back to him. "And I have been thinking about something else too,"

"What about?" He asked while leaning forward to place his glass down beside hers.

"Your travels," she began while taking his hand.

"I have too, and really it doesn't matter now. I have finally married the love of my life, the woman I have loved forever and will get to spend the rest of my life with, so traveling doesn't matter to me now and I'm happy with that." He smiled while reaching his hand up, cupping her cheek.

"It does matter," she said softly, searching his face as she lent a little into him and placing her hands down on his thigh "I do want us to travel the world together one day, when the time is right," she smiled and kissed him "but for now, will you settle for two weeks in Italy? That way you can at least see your family and share our news with them, maybe have a blessing and another wedding reception with them while we are there?" She asked while sitting up straight.

"You would do that?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded with a smile "I would love to do that, for that to happen."

"Me too, that would mean so much to me like you have no idea." He exclaimed while putting his arm up around her shoulders as he lent into her and kissed her on the lips. "God I love you so much." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck, causing her to laugh.

"Joseph," she whispered and smiled as he raised his head to look into her eyes "don't get to carried away, we have guests to greet once Mia has changed." She smiled and placed her hands on his chest.

"I know, I know," he smiled "sometimes I can't help myself." He whispered as she moved her hands up to cup his face.

"I know, and I love that about you." She smiled, tilting her head slightly as she ran her thumb delicately over his lips before sliding it under his chin where it rested. "So I take it you like that idea?" She asked, searching his eyes as he smiled.

"Oh I do, I like it very much. Actually, I love it." He said and kissed her slowly as she closed her eyes, sliding her other hand around to the back of his neck.

And all too soon Mia had returned and they prepared to make their entrance into the reception. Princess Mia and Prince Pierre first, followed by the newlywed couple and announced as Mr and Mrs Elizondo.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello everyone :) I just wanted to say thank you once again for all your reviews, faves and follows on this story. I love the support and appreciate it so very much._

 _Thank you :)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

Two Days Later.

After not seeing her grandmother or Joseph at all yesterday, or today, Mia was surprised that just over an hour ago, when she was finishing off her daily duties she had a request to join them, along with Pierre for dinner this evening. So, after getting changed she left her suite to make her way back downstairs but as she began walking past her grandmothers suite she noticed that the door was open. And upon seeing her grandmother moving around inside she moved over, peering in through the door.

She stood there a moment watching her as her grandmother stood beside the table near the bedroom door before turning and walking over to the fireplace. And as she turned, Mia noticed her attire. It was something she wouldn't normally wear, a wavy knee length skirt, blouse and cardigan. Though she found it strange seeing her wear something like that, Mia soon realised it suited her, just like the smile on her grandmothers face. It was a different smile to what she was used to seeing, one that made her glow. Her grandmother was positively glowing. Smiling, she continued to watch her as she reached her arms up, placing a photo frame on the mantel before stepping back and clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Good evening, grandma," Mia smiled as her grandmother looked over at her "where's Joe?" She asked while looking around the suite.

"Good evening, darling, and to answer your question Joseph is downstairs preparing the table for dinner." She smiled.

"Ahh I see," she nodded slightly "what are you doing?" She asked, finally making her way over to stand beside her.

"Oh, just changing a few photos around," she smiled, looking back up at the photos.

Standing beside her, Mia too looked up at the photos and upon seeing the one of her and Joseph that had spent many years sitting on the table beside the bedroom door, alongside one of them from two days ago from their wedding day, Mia smiled. "You moved the photo?" She exclaimed while looking at her grandmother.

"Of course," Clarisse began while lowering her arms and turned to face her granddaughter "and I do believe it looks much better up there, don't you agree?" She asked and moved around her suite.

"I do," Mia nodded while turning to her, only to find that she wasn't standing beside her anymore. Turning some more, she soon found her stood by her desk. "Where did you put the other photo?" She asked and watched as her grandmother checked her make-up in her compact mirror.

"Oh I've put it away," she said while lowering her hands and looked over at her granddaughter "would you like it?" She asked.

Watching as she closed the mirror and put it away "honestly?" Mia asked and watched as her grandmother looked up at her.

"Honestly?" She nodded.

"I really hope I don't offend you with this," Mia began while closing her eyes momentarily before looking back over at her grandmother, as she stood watching her "no, I don't want it. And it's not because, I mean I know that it's a photo of my grandparents and there isn't many of you both together... but I prefer it when the smiles are real, more genuine. Like the one of you and Joseph, or any of the photos of you with your sons." She said, giving her a small smile before looking back towards the photos on the mantel. Looking back towards her grandmother a moment later, she watched as she stared across at the photos. "I hope you understand?"

Looking back at her granddaughter, Clarisse nodded. "I do understand," she smiled "I understand completely." She nodded again and walked over to her "now, why would you think that it would offend me?" She asked while reaching her hand up, cupping her cheek.

"Well, because you were offering me the photo and I didn't want it and I thought you might have been mad because of my reason not to want it." Mia answered as her grandmother lowered her hand.

"I wouldn't be mad, and I'm certainly not offended over your reasons, darling. I didn't want that photo either, but had no choice. I'm just surprised you noticed it, the forced smile I mean." Clarisse said while looking back over at the mantel for a moment.

"I noticed it the first day I saw it, about the same time I heard the maids talking actually. And I knew straight away you weren't happy."

"Nothing gets past you, does it my dear?" Clarisse said softly.

"I'm afraid not, no," Mia smiled and hugged her grandmother "I am glad that you're happy now though, you deserve it." She smiled while stepping back.

"Thank you, and I am happy. I'm very happy." Clarisse smiled and watched as she stood beside her.

"I know, I can see it in your smile." Mia giggled while linking her arm with her grandmothers "now, I think we better make our way down to dinner or that husband of yours will be arranging a search party." She laughed as they began making their way downstairs.

Walking through the dining room door a few moments later, both Mia and Clarisse smiled as Pierre and Joseph stood to their feet and watched as they made their way over to them.

"Here you are, I was about to form a search party." Joseph smiled as Clarisse came to stand in front of him.

"I thought you would," Clarisse smiled and kissed him on his lips as he placed his hand on her side, sliding it around to her back as she raised her hand to cup his face while gently rubbing her thumb over his lips to remove the lipstick her kiss left behind "and I'm sorry I was so long."

"It's okay, you're here now." He smiled and kissed her neck before turning to her chair and pulling it out for her.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled while taking a seat and grabbing her napkin. Unfolding it she placed it on her lap and watched as Joseph sat down beside her, giving her a quick smile before they both looked over to find Pierre and Mia looking across the table at them. "What?" She smiled, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Nothing." Both Pierre and Mia exclaimed at the same time before sitting down opposite.

"So," Pierre began as Joseph poured Clarisse and Mia a glass of wine each "what's with the dinner tonight?" He asked as both Clarisse and Joseph looked over at him in surprise.

"Not that we don't mind of course, it's just we thought you... You know, you would have preferred to be alone." Mia smiled and took her glass from Joseph "thank you, Joseph." She smiled.

"It's no trouble," he smiled and passed Clarisse her glass while giving her a cheeky smile.

Taking her glass, she gave him a smile in return before looking back over at her son and granddaughter. "Well there was a reason to why we called a family meal, we need to talk to you. But it can wait, we have plenty of time to talk tonight." Clarisse smiled and looked back at Joseph beside her "thank you for my wine." She smiled and took a sip before placing her glass down just as the maids brought in dinner.

"Ahh good," Joseph began while grabbing his napkin and unfolding it "I'm starving." He smiled while placing it over his lap.

"Me too." Clarisse smiled as Pierre and Mia glanced at one another, smirking.

And later, once everyone had eaten over small chatter they slowly made their way through to the lounge. With Clarisse and Pierre leading the way, Joseph followed behind with Mia.

"So," Mia smiled while linking arms with him "now that you are married to my grandma, can I call you grandpa, or would you prefer I continue to call you Joe?" She asked as he glanced at her before looking back ahead.

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with," and sensing she was about to interrupt, he quickly continued "except, for Joey!"

"Oh you spoil sport you," Mia teased and laughed as he smiled back at her "but grandpa it is then." She smiled and kissed his cheek before looking at her grandmother and uncle Pierre walking in front of them. "Now grandpa, I know you have only been married a couple days but you are taking good care of my grandma, aren't you?"

Smiling, he lost himself for a moment, watching his beautiful wife as she led the way into the lounge his heart skipped a beat. She was swaying her hips, he knew she only done that to tease him and drive him crazy. She was driving him crazy and he couldn't wait for them to call it a night, to be alone where he could be with her, make love to her. And feeling a nudge on his arm a moment later he glanced at his princess walking beside him and still holding onto his arm. "Yes, princess, I am taking good care of your grandmother." He smiled and looked ahead as Pierre and Clarisse stopped.

Slowly turning, Clarisse smiled over at them and taking her glass in both of her hands she nodded. "You have no worries, Mia, Joseph is taking care of me." She said while watching Mia as she lowered her arm "he's taking very good care of me indeed." She smiled and averted her gaze to Joseph as he returned her smile.

"Good, I knew he would." She smiled at Joseph beside her then back over at her grandmother "but I just wanted to make sure." Sipping her drink she made her way around to sit on the couch.

"Perhaps some soft music for the background." Pierre smiled as he made his way over to the CD player and Joseph over to Clarisse.

"You and your music, Pierre," Clarisse smiled allowing her gaze to follow him as he walked across the room "I'm surprised you didn't become a musician." She added and took a sip of her wine as Joseph placed his hand on her side.

"Oh mother, you know what my first love is." He smiled over at her as she looked over at him and nodded.

"I know, I know." She smiled and looked at Joseph "hello," she whispered "are you okay?"

"I am," he nodded as Pierre's choice of music filled the air "but I'll be much better if you would dance with me?" He smiled.

"Of course," she smiled and placed her glass down on the table beside them while Joseph took her free hand "I would love too."

"Good." He smiled, leading her to the free floor space for them to dance.

Sitting down, Pierre and Mia watched as Joseph turned to face his bride as she stepped closer to him and while keeping hold of his hand she put her other hand up to cup his cheek a moment as she kissed him before wrapping her arm around his shoulder. And feeling his arm around her waist, his hand on her back she closed her eyes as they began swaying slowly to the music.

"Did you know?" Mia asked and looked at her uncle sitting beside her.

"Always." He nodded and looked at her with a smile "It was a long time coming but I'm just glad that they can finally be together, and be happy." He said softly and looked towards them dance, as Mia remained watching him. "For a while I worried, which was made worse the other day when you told me that he was leaving. This is the only life she knows, being married to father young and becoming queen. I believe if they hadn't got married and he would have left, like he planned it would have broke her. They have been best friends for so long, he's protected her most of his life... I hate to think,"

"Don't think about it anymore, uncle Pierre." Mia said softly as he looked back at her. "They found each other, they are married and will spend the rest of their life's together and we no longer have to worry." She smiled.

"You're right," he nodded and took a sip of his drink before looking back at them.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." She smiled and looked back at her grandparents dancing as Pierre laughed beside her.

Raising her head, Clarisse smiled and looked across at her son as he laughed and seeing Mia sat smiling beside him, she returned her smile and looked up at her husband. "Shall we go and talk to them now?" She asked as Joseph opened his eyes and nodded.

"I'll grab our drinks." He smiled and put his hand on her back as they walked towards the couch.

"Ok." Clarisse smiled back at him then moved around the couch to sit down opposite Pierre and Mia. "Now, it's time to talk." She began while tucking her right foot behind her left ankle.

"Here you go," Joseph said, passing the glass to Clarisse as she looked up at him.

"Thank you," she smiled while taking it from him.

Sitting on the arm of the couch beside Clarisse, Joseph smiled over at them. "It's nothing to worry about, you know?" He said as Clarisse took a sip of her drink.

"But isn't this where you tell us you're leaving?" Pierre asked.

"Which would be absolutely fine of course," Mia added and watched as Clarisse placed her glass down on the coffee table.

"No it's nothing to do with leaving, we will eventually though." Clarisse said as Mia and Pierre nodded "but this is to do with something else."

"I see, like what grandma?" Mia asked and watched as her grandparents looked at each other momentarily before looking back at them.

"Well, as you know our wedding came as a surprise the other day, with none of my family being there. So your grandmother and I have been talking about having a blessing in Italy with my family." Joseph explained.

"And we," Clarisse began and looked up at her husband while resting her arm on his thigh before looking back across at her son and granddaughter "would love it if you could join us there, to help us celebrate."

"We would love to, mother," Pierre smiled "just you try and stop us."

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Mia smiled and looked at Pierre as he stood to his feet.

"Be right back." He smiled and made his way out the door as they watched him.

"When is the blessing?" Mia asked, looking back across at her grandparents as they both looked at her.

"Oh, well," Clarisse began while looking up at Joseph.

"In a few weeks," he smiled while putting his hand down onto the top of Clarisse's back. "It's going to be in the church where my parents were married, then we will head to my sisters for a huge family party."

"Sounds lovely," Mia smiled with a nod "do they know yet, that you're married I mean?" She asked.

"Yes, I told them yesterday. They were shocked at first, but soon came around to the idea and my brother actually said the same thing as the archbishop." He said with a chuckle.

"Well," Mia smiled "they aren't the only ones."

"We know," Joseph said and smiled down at Clarisse as she looked up at him "they all love her, and have wanted us to be together for a long time too." He smiled and bent over to kiss her.

"That's lovely." Mia smiled, watching them share a kiss as Pierre walked in and upon hearing him Mia jumped up. "What have you got there, uncle Pierre?" She asked while making her way around to him as he placed a tray down on the table.

"Four glasses of champagne," he smiled while passing a glass to her as Clarisse and Joseph made their way over to them.

"Thank you," Mia smiled and watched as he grabbed two more glasses and passed them to his mother and Joseph.

"Thank you." Clarisse and Joseph said together while taking the glasses.

"This is a toast for your future," Pierre began with a smile as they all looked at him "it was a shock wedding, yes, but it was an amazing wedding and one admittedly we all thought wouldn't happen. But it did, and no one deserves it as much as you both. You have been best friends forever, since, well, forever and just two days ago we were going to lose you, Joseph. And now, here we are all together and all happy. I no longer have to worry about mother," he smiled across at her, as she nodded with tear filled eyes "and I know that Philippe would most definitely approve too." He smiled and watched as Joseph wrapped his arm around his mothers shoulders while kissing the side of her head. "Now you get to spend the rest of your life happy and together." He smiled.

"Here, here." Mia smiled.

"To my mother, the most amazing woman in the world and to Joseph, dad, welcome to the family." Pierre smiled while raising his glass. "May you have the most amazing life together, full of love and fun." He smiled.

"Cheers!" Everyone exclaimed while clinking their glasses together before taking a sip of the beautiful champagne.

 _The End._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Thanks again, everyone :) I really hope that you enjoyed this story._

 _:)_


End file.
